Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) technologies such as Very high bit rate DSL (VDSL & VDSL Version 2—VDSL2) rely on isolation between transmit and receive signals by means of Frequency Division Multiplexing. All transmitting modems use specific frequency bands, and all receiving modems, which are physically in the same chip, use different frequency bands. This ensures that co-located equipment does not suffer Near-End Crosstalk (NEXT). These frequency bands (groups of frequency carriers that transmit in the same direction) are referred to as a Band-Plan, with several transmit bands interlaced with receive frequency bands, for example. However, this type of Band-Plan might not be suitable for all communication network deployments.